eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1426 (24 March 1997)
Synopsis Phil turns up at 1am from Romford because his car broke down. Kathy is still up and he apologises, saying he should have phoned. Kathy explains about Sarah and says she saw her afterwards, and she definitely didn't want whatever happened and it looks like the culprit was Ricky. Phil defends him and says he really doesn't think Ricky would do that. Kathy says she hasn't told Ted the whole story because she's afraid of what he might do. Ted wakes up in the chair, checks for Sarah and then calls Tony to see if Sarah has turned up there, and when she hasn't he calls the police. Tony, Tiffany and Simon discuss telling Ted about Ricky, and Tony says he'd rather not, because the last time something like this happened to Sarah, let's just say the bloke never did it again, because he couldn't. He also says to Simon that it's possible she over-reacted to something quite simple, because she's never had a boyfriend or even kissed a bloke, and after the other bloke a really small thing could have set her off. Tony goes to see Simon on the stall and happens to see Ricky. He chases him to ask what happened and Ricky rushes off, so Tony says right, he's going to tell Ted. He does so, and Ted is immediately on the warpath for Ricky, with Tony trying to tell him that nothing's definite and we don't know what really happened. Ricky is banging on Carol's door trying to get Bianca to talk to him, but she refuses and then throws a bucket of water over him to make him go away. Robbie is informed of the entire story including Sarah's disappearance and he looks suitably guilty and terrified. He phones Barry to say he's ill and can't go to work. Ted Hills sees Ricky getting showered and Ricky sees him and runs away. Tony and Ted chase after him and he just about gets into his flat before Ted catches him. The police appear at this point and calm Ted down, and ask about the facts of the matter. Pat and Roy appear and ask what's going on, and Pat doesn't believe a word of it. Ted is led away with Kathy to show the police the scene of the alleged crime and Pat knocks on the door to talk to Ricky. He tells her and Roy exactly what happened, they're both convinced and say it'll be sorted out. The police ask Kathy exactly the location of the damaged lamp, and anything else. She then has to show them the knickers and tights, and Ted goes totally bonkers. The police say they will talk to Ricky and they do so. He says just ask Sarah, she'll tell you that I didn't do anything. They say they hope she will turn up soon, and leave. Ricky says he hopes so too, or his life will be over! After hearing his story, they ask if anyone else might have seen anything, and Kathy says there was a pizza delivered, the delivery boy might have seen something, they can call and find out who it was. The police also ask does she have a boyfriend. Kathy suggests Joe Wicks is a close friend, so they decide to interview him. They next go to see Tony and Tiffany, and Tony tells them that Sarah has run off because she's afraid of her father and his reaction, even though really the only person he's got it in for is Ricky right now, Sarah will still be frightened. They also give full details of the Christian church and Alistair's name. The police thank him, and next they talk to Robbie, who lies completely the evening, and says he just delivered the pizza and didn't go inside, oh yes he did go in just to put the pizza down, then he left immediately and didn't see anyone else there at all. They ask if he fancies Sarah and he says yes, he used to. Carol and Bianca arrange a spontaneous short holiday to the West End of London, staying overnight somewhere, to take Bianca's mind off her ruined wedding plans. She's grateful to Carol, and they wander around London just relaxing and getting away from it all. The market traders gossip a bit when Bianca doesn't turn up, and say it's not the first time Ricky has cheated on her, although Simon and Tony both advise caution and say that no-one knows what happened and perhaps people shouldn't gossip until they know the facts, as it might all get out of hand. Tiffany decides to get the blood test done, and Tony is a bit disappointed because he knows she wants it to be Grant's and that would be better for all concerned, but he still hopes it could be his. She goes to the Vic and tells Grant it's £180, and he says that's fine, he's happy to pay. Lorraine is moping around about it and Grant says he thought she'd be happy but for some reason she's not. She doesn't explain why, and goes off to see Joe when he calls to says the police just interviewed him. Alan sits in the Vic chatting to Mick who says he has to tell Alan something - Frankie is on with Alistair. Alan says he already knew, and it's all over between them: he's had enough and she'll never change and that's it. Alistair turns up in the Vic and goes up to Alan and says he has to call Frankie off, she's making wild accusations, and he never touched her, and it will ruin his reputation if this gets out. Alan shrugs and says he's got rid of her, she's got the hots for him now and he will have to deal with it, it's not his problem any more. Alistair is desperate, and says he has to do something. Mick takes pity on Alistair and says he'll go and see if he can find her and have a word. Alistair thanks him and says he'll wait there. Then, someone mentions Sarah, and that she has disappeared after being attacked last night. Alistair is shocked, and when asked says he has no idea where she is and says he hasn't seen her and has to go and see someone immediately. He goes round to Ted's and asks what's happening. Ted fills him in with some details, and Alistair asks if he has called all the Christian friends? Ted says only those here in her address book, so Alistair suggests some more possibilities, but with no luck. Alistair says he saw her last night about 9:30 and she was upset. Ted says so she told you what happened? Alistair says yes, it's dreadful isn't it, a sin of the flesh. Ted says he'll kill that Ricky Butcher when he gets hold of him. Alistair says what's he got to do with it, it was Robbie Jackson she was with - Sarah told me last night. Credits Main cast *Brian Croucher as Ted Hills *Neil Clark as Alistair Matthews *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Syan Blake as Frankie Pierre *Simon Law as P.C. Trustram *Debbie Killingback as P.C. Charteris Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes